Second Chance
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: wrote with milael::sequel to "An Unconfessed Love in Danger"  As Lucifer drives a stake between lovers, an angel may be able to fix someone's hurting heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance (by teamfreewillangel and milael)**

**A/N: Sequel to "An Unconfessed Love in Danger"**

**Chapter 1 (by teamfreewillangel)**

"Sammy! Watch out!" Dean yelled right as the demon threw his brother half-way across the room. There was a loud smach as Sam slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Dean went running for him. He scooped Sam up into his arms and cradled him against himself, trying to ignore the demon that was pacing behind them, eyeing Dean as he worked to get Sam to wake up from the hit he had taken. "Come on Sam, I need you to wake up baby."

"Aww, how sweet." The demon laughed. "Doesn't it bother you that you two are involved in incest? I mean, that's wrong and screwed up, even for you." Dean glared at the demon, then looked back down at Sam, who was waking up. But Dean felt himself being pulled away from Sam and sliding across the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out. He soon found himself pinned underneath the demon. His legs were on both sides of his hips, pushing down to prevent Sam from going anywhere. "Get off me!" Sam yelled.

"Hmmmm." The demon said. "You're skin is as soft as Ruby and Zatanna said it was." He laughed. He ran his hosts hands up and down Sam's chest, then pulled at the shirt, ripping it. Sam tried to fight him off, but the demon was way stronger than he looked. "I would love to have some fun with you." He whispered as he bent down to kiss Sam's neck. Sam struggled to get away as the demon molested him.

"Help!" Sam yelled out as the demon began to try to go farther. Just then, he leaned up and cut his hand. Dean lookd up to see the demon holding a bleeding wound over Sam's mouth.

"Come on Sammy." The demon growled. "Drink up. Get nice and strong for when Lucifer takes you over." He laughed. Sam looked up at him, the smell of the blood attacking his nose. He wanted to pull away, to get as far away from it as he could, but he soon found himself wanting to taste the blood. Just to take a sip of it so maybe he could give Dean a fighting chance.

"Get off of him!" Dean yelled as he ran forward, grabbing the demon by his hair and pulling him back. He was fell off of Sam onto the floor only to be met by Dean slicing his throat. The demons body fell dead by Sam. Dean quickly was at Sam's side, pulling him up and hugging him against him. "Don't ever do that to me again." He said.

"Sorry Dean." Sam said. "He was going after you. I couldn't let him get you." Sam felt Dean wrap his arms tighter around Sam, not wanting to let him go. He was afraid that if he did, Sam would disappear and he'd never see him again. He couldn't risk that. He loved Sam too much to let that happen.

"Come on." Dean said, grabbing Sam's hand and leading him out of the house where they had been fighting. He first checked for anymore demons. After all, this was the Apocalypse and Lucifer had all his demons looking for Dean's head and Sam's body. And there was no way that they were going to get their hands on either one of them. Then they made their way to the Impala so they could head back to the motel. The whole ride, Dean kept his arm wrapped around Sam's waist and pulled against him.

When they got back to the motel, Sam wanted to go to sleep. He just wanted to curl up and ignore the world, but for once Dean wanted to talk. He set on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Sam's hair in hopes that he would be able to calm him down before they got into a fight. He didn't feel like yelling tonight. He was still seeing Sam flying across the room and hitting cement.

"You wanted the blood, didn't you?" Dean asked. Sam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dean, please..."

"Sammy, I just want to tell you that I can see you slipping."

"I'm not slipping!" Sam yelled, jumping off the bed. "I don't need the blood. I'm strong enough without it." He begaan pacing.

"Sam...just listen to me..." Dean said.

"I get it. You can sleep with me but you can't trust me." Sam said, not even giving Dean a chance to explain. Truth be told, all his anger was from the lack of demon blood. It was making him moody. "I'm going out." And Sam was gone before Dean could even say anything. Dean picked up his phone and dialed Cas's number. The angel appeared within moments.

Poor boys. I think we need to hug them. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (by milael)**

"You asked me to come, Dean ?" Cas asked appearing. Dean jumped and sweared. He stil didn't get used to the angel's silent appearances.

"I swear, Cas, I really will put you a bell around your neck. One day, you'll make me die with a heart attack." Cas didn't answer, he just looked at his charge. "To answer your question, yes, I asked you to come here." The angel looked around the room and frowned.

"Where is Sam ?" Dean considerably tensed up at this question. Cas noticed it. "Dean ?" The hunter sighed.

"He left. We… We had a fight."

"Oh. Is the reason why you called me ?" Dean sighed again and sat down on his bed.

"Among others things." The angel settled beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder to show his presence.

"What happen ?" Dean then told him the hunt that hadn't happened very well, then the fight with his brother and lover.

"Since Sam killed Lilith and released the Devil because of his need to revenge, he becomes worse and worse. I can see it in his eyes, Cas. The want for demon blood is getting stronger and stronger. I feel like he'll break down sooner or later, and I told him, Cas. He got angry even though it's the truth."

"The lack of demon blood makes him frustrated and irritable. It's not you fault, Dean."

"If only I could do something," Dean said sighing. Seeing the distress and despair in his charge's eyes, Cas did something he had never done before. He took the hunter in his arms and hugged him. Firstly, the latter was surprised and didn't react but he ended up sighing again and put his arms arounf the angel's waist. He buried his head in Cas' neck and breathed deeply to prevent his tears from falling. He hadn't realized until now he needed comfort and support.

It only was when he had moved away from the motel Sam noticed what he had done. He had abandonned his brother without even giving him time to explain. He stopped, heart plenty of remorse, and sighed. _'I should come back to the motel'_ It was what he did while he was in his thoughts. _'I hope he'll forgive me.'_ He arrived at the motel. He then crossed the parking to go to the room he shared with his brother but stopped suddenly when he was only two steps away. His heart tightened when he saw what it happened in front of his eyes.

The curtains of the window of their room weren't totally closed and one could see what had happened since the interior lights were on. It was the case, and what he saw hurt him very much. Cas and Dean were sat down on the hunters bed and were in the each other's arms. It was a intimate gesture, like the one that a couple could do.

He suddenly had tears in his eyes and turned to not so see anymore this moment. He started to run in a some direction but this time, tears fell.

It's short, I know but more will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (by teamfreewillangel)**

Sam curled up underneath a huge tree in the middle of a forest as the rain began to fall. The rain mixed with his tears and he didn't know where one stopped and the other started. He just wanted to die right there. After everything him and Dean had been through and he had went back to Cas, the person he referred to as his second little brother. Sam knew that Dean had lied when he said that Sam would always be his everything. Dean just lied to get in his pants.

"I hate you!" Sam yelled out, imagining that Dean was standing there, looking down at him. "Go back to hell!" He yelled out. He buried his head in his arms as the rain hit him.

"You okay?" He heard someone say. Sam looked up to see someone standing over him. Sam turned his head and buried it back into his arms.

"Hey Gaberial." Sam said. "I'm not in the mood to talk." He felt himself being lifted up off of the muddy ground and being wrapped in Gabe's arns. Sam looked up into his hazel eyes.

"It's Dean, isn't it?" Gabe asked as he setteled them back down on the ground, Sam wrapped up in his arms. Sam nodded his head. "What happened Sammy?" Gabe asked, gently stroking Sam's head.

"He's...he's cheating on me...with Cas!" Sam cried into Gabe's arms. Gabe pulled Sam closer to him as Sam cried.

"Don't worry." Gabe said. "It's going to be all right Sam." Gabe tilted Sam's head up and caught his lips with his. Sam was shocked by this, but soon closed his eyes and accepted it. When Gabe pulled away, he looked down at Sam with a smile. "I'm going to take you to a place where Dean and Castiel can't hurt you anymore. I swear." Gabe said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to protect you because I love you." Gabe said. "I will never hurt you the way Dean did. I swear." Gabe placed another soft kiss on Sam's lips. "So, what do you say?"

"Let's do it." Sam said, remembering that Dean was too into Cas to even realize that Sam was gone. Gabe smiled and touched to fingers to Sam's forehead. Sam's eyes closed as he fell into a coma. Gabe gently laid Sam on the ground and stood with fire in hsi eyes. He was off to visit his brother and his charge. Dean Winchester was going to pay for hurting his Sammy.

Short and sweet, but to the point. I hope everyone liked it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (by milael)**

The next morning, Dean was pacing in the motel room, his phone against his ear. Since yesterday evening, he tried to call Sam on his phone but the latter didn't answer in spite of all the messages he had let. Castiel was sitting down on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees, and watched him impassively. But if one knew him very well, one could notice the worry in his eyes. He also didn't like the fact the youngest Winchester didn't answer the calls. Maybe something had happened to him and they didn't know. He watched Dean swearing suddenly. Apparently, he was fallen on Sam's voicemail once again.

"Dammit ! Why doesn't he answer ?" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, getting worked up won't help us, you have to stay calm," Cas said.

"I'd be calm that when he answer my calls !"

"What won't happen for an eternity," a third and familiar voice said suddenly. They turned and saw it was Gabriel. The archangel had appeared without making a noise. He stared to them with a look mixing entertain and fury.

"What do you mean ? And why are you here ?" Dean bellowed. He wasn't very happy of the archangel's appearance.

"I thought I was clear," Gabriel answered. "Sam won't answer your calls." Castiel frowned. He knew the feelings that his brother felt for the hunter and he was afraid of what the archangel could have done.

Dean didn't seem to like what he heard. He moved closer of Gabriel menacing. "What did you do to him ?"

The archangel smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. "Why do you think immediatly I did something ? Maybe it's YOU TWO who did something to him," he retorted looking at Dean and Cas.

"Us ? But we did nothing !" Dean protested whereas Castiel frowned again.

"Gabriel, what are you talking about ?" the angel asked. "From what I remember, Dean and me did nothing that would push Sam to not answering our calls."

Now it was Gabriel who frowned. However it wasn't by confusion but by anger. "Really ? So explain to me why I saw Sam heartbroken ?"

"You saw Sam ?"

"Yes, Castiel, I saw him. How could you do that to him ? He regarded you as being his brother and you you don't hesitate to betray him." Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. For them, all what Gabriel said was incomprehensible. The archangel next spoke to the hunter. "I knew you weren't good for him ! You always manage to hurt him ! He loves you and you you thanks him cheating on him !"

"What ? I never cheated on Sam," Dean refuted. "Who told you that ?"

"Knowing who told me that isn't important, Dean. The important it's you make him unhappy. You're very much like my brother." Dean didn't understand this reference, but Cas yes. Gabriel was talking about Michael.

"Gabriel…"

"No, Cas, I don't want to listen to you. Never I'd thought you'd be able to do something like that. You disappoint me."

"Where is Sam ?" Dean asked. He was fed up with hearing messager of God's wrong accusations. The latter stared to him coldly.

"He's where you never will see him again. Sam is with me now and unlike you I'll take care of him and make him happy." Gabriel disappeared, leaving a hunter and an angel surprised by this confession. Eventually it was Dean who reacted firstly.

"Dammit !" he exclaimed throwing bedside light against the wall. He returned toward the angel and looked at him angrily. "We should find him. NOW !"

"Dean, Gabriel is an archangel. He's more powerful than me. If he doesn't want to be found I won't be able to find him."

"I don't care ! I won't let my brother be in his hands ! So you're going to move your fat ass and you're going to find the one you call your brother !"

Castiel nodded. "That might take time." Dean stared to him with a look who meant clearly 'and you think that does something to me ?' The angel ignored him and sat down on the bed cross-legged. Then he put his hand in his kneel, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was as if he got in a trance. Dean sat on a chair, knowing some minutes to some hours could go by until Cas open his eyes.

Eventually, it was one hour later Castiel opened his eyes. He looked at his charge and said :

"I found him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (by teamfreewillangel)**

"Where is he?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer and just grabbed Dean's arm. Five seconds later, they were in the middle of a forest. A light mist had fallen over the area, making the land around them look mystical. Dean pulled his arm out of Cas's grasp and began to walk around. The earth was muddy beneath his boots.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Lakeland Forest." Cas said. "It's a park not far from where you were staying."

"I thought Gabe said he was taking Sam someplace where we'd never see him again. I don't think a forest far from the motel is considered in that catagory." Dean said. Cas began to walk towards an old tree. It was a Weeping Willow, and something about it seemed to give Dean the creeps.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, running forward. Dean was right behind him. That's when he saw what Cas had.

"No!" Dean yelled. He ran forward and slid in the mud by Sam's body. "No! Sammy!" He yelled out. Cas raised his hands over Sam's chest, but instead of the cermony that had happened at the warehouse when Sam died, Cas just looked up at Dean.

"Dean." Cas said. Dean, who now let the tears fall, looked up at him. "He's not dead." Cas said.

"What? He's not breathing! His hearts not beating!" Dean yelled. "He's cold." He whispered.

"His soul may be gone, but the body's not dead." Cas explained. "He's in a coma." Dean wiped at his eyes and looked down at Sam's face. How was it that he looked so young right now. Cas looked around at the forest. The grey skies that hung over it, the mist, the silence. That's when it hit him. "This is a protected forest." He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This place is protected by angels." Cas said. "You know how most forests are said to be protect by Pagan Gods?" Dean nodded his head. "Well, there are some that are safe havens for angels and forces of good. Sam must have been drawn here by that fact. So Gabe knew it was safe for him, so a demon couldn't possess him again and say yes to Lucifer in his place."

"So Gabe was watching out for him." Dean said. Cas nodded. "Hey Sammy, it's me." Dean whispered to Sam. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I want you to come back home baby. I miss you. I need you. I love you." He whispered. That's when he heard clapping behind him.

"Guess you aren't as dumb as you look." Gabe said. "But I'm afraid Sam doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"You asshole!" Dean yelled, letting go of Sam and charging at Gabe. Gabe disappeared and reappeared behind Cas.

"Watch your tounge." Gabe laughed. "We'll, I'll be seein' ya...not!" He laughed. He was about to vanish when Dean grabbed a hold of his arm. Cas grabbed Dean's arm. The three vanished at once.

So, what did everybody think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean and Cas were surprised when they appeared in a white room. There was nothing in the room, except them and Gabriel. A Gabriel who didn't seem very happy to see them there. They looked around them then to the archangel who had crossed his arms.

"Where are we ?" Dean asked Castiel. The latter shook his head to show he didn't know the asnwer. Gabriel snorted.

"Before following me, you should have known where I was going to. Besides I don't like the fact you clung to me to follow me."

"You know where Sam is so tell us now !" the hunter ordered. Gabriel raised an eyebrown, as to say 'you dare to give an order at an archangel ?'.

"Why would I tell you ? So that you can hurt him once more ? No, sorry, it's not possible. Not when I'm here." Castiel frowned.

"We don't wish to hurt Sam, Gabriel."

"And yet that's what you did !" Castiel tilted his head, like a puppy who didn't understand what someone told him.

"We didn't do anything that would have hurt Sam. I don't understand why you accuse us of such things even though it's not true. Your accusations are misplaced, brother."

Gabriel clenched his fists, the angry obvious in his eyes. Why did they admit what they had done ? Why did they refuse to admit they had hurt Sam ? Because from how Sam was when he had found him, it was enough obvious. The hunter wouldn't have been like that if nothing had happened.

Seeing the archangel didn't answer, Dean spoke. Even if he didn't like to admit it, he knew Gabriel was the only one who could bring him to Sam.

"Listen, I don't know what we did or said for you believe that but I just want to talk with Sam." Gabriel looked at the older Winchester. He didn't really like him and didn't really trust him. Since when did Dean just want to talk ? He knew very well that the latter wasn't the kind guy to talk and to have 'chick-flick moments' as he called them. So why did he want to do it now ? For him, that didn't make any sense.

At his brother's expression, Castiel knew Gabriel wouldn't grant Dean's request. So he decided to speak in hope to persuade him.

"Brother, we don't want to hurt Sam, we just want to talk with him. Dean has very important things to tell him." Gabriel snorted.

"It's funny because at the time whem I tell him Sam is with me, then he has very important things to tell him." He looked at Dean then. "I watched you for a long time, Dean, and I know for your relation with Sam. But even like lovers, you're not very emotional. Your "I love yous" are rare and you don't often show your love for him. So, tell me why you would like to talk to him now whereas you even aren't capable to tell your lover "I love you" sometimes."

"I don't have to justify myself to an archangel who allows himself to poke his nose in other people's business. And then I don't need to say "I love you" so that Sam knows what I feel for him."

"You don't know very well your brother as you claim if you say that." Dean sighed frustrated. All what he wanted it was to talk with Sam and not with an archangel who pokes his nose in other people's business.

"And you think you know him better than me ?"

"I know him enough to say he doesn't want to see you for the moment, let alone talk with you. So just give up."

"Never ! I came here to talk with him and I won't leave before having done it." Gabriel stared to Dean for a long moment before smiling. It was a smile typically worn by the Trickster.

"Fine. If you want to speak with him, you should try to find him. Good luck." The archangel snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Castiel and Dean alone in the white room. Suddenly, everything changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One moment, they were in the white room. Dean blinked and the next thing he knew, they were standing in the middle of a desert. But it wasn't just any desert, it was the Gobi desert. They were stranded in the southern Mongolia with no idea how they got there or how they were going to get home. Dean looked at Cas, who didn't seem the least bit phased by the heat. He still had on his trench coat.

"Damn archangel!" Dean yelled out. Cas closed his eyes, as if trying to listen to something. "I hate your brother. You know that?" Cas opened his eyes and looked around.

"This isn't real." Cas said. Dean looked at him strange and was about to say something when someone yelled out.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Dean and Cas turned to see a man walking over the dusty hills. Dean's eyes grew wide. He ran to the man, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close to him.

"Sammy." He said. The man roughly pushed away from Dean, disgusted by the fact that he had hugged him. "Sam?" Dean asked.

"My name's not Sammy or Sam or any form of it. My name is John Davis and I just really want to get back to camp." He said. Dean looked back at Cas, who nodded his head.

"John Davis?" Dean asked. The kid nodded his head. He did look a lot like Sam. "I really hate your brother Cas." Dean said. He moved away from John and back towards Cas. "So what the hell are we supposed to do now, huh? Are we just supposed to sit here like a cactus and hope that Gabe shows back up soon?" Dean asked. John, who seemed a little frightened by them all of the sudden, began to back away.

"Now I'm just gonna...go." John said, walking away from Dean and Cas. He vanished from their sights as soon as a dust cloud hit. Cas moved so that Dean was protected from the dust.

"We need to get out of here." Cas said. Dean nodded his head, unable to talk with all the dust hitting them. He couldn't even open his eyes but at least he could breath. That was good. Cas closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. Before they knew it, they were safely out of the desert, but they still had no idea where they were.

Yes, it was short. And I'm sorry. And this was based off of the Jared Padalecki movie "Flight of the Phoenix". That is a good movie! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam was lying on the grass, his arms crossed beneath his head, and watched the blue sky. From time of time, a breeze blew, making his hair move and caressing his face. Everything was calm, quiet and peaceful. He was safe here, nothing could hurt him because nothing could find him here. He closed his eyes in order to feel the sun warming him and his face and the breeze caressing him.

Suddenly, he heard someone sit down besides him. Knowing who this someone was, he opened his eyes and turned his head. It was Gabriel who looked at him tenderly. He so smiled.

"It's beautiful here," he said quietly. The archangel smiled and started to caress Sam's hair.

"Yeah, like you." Sam didn't answer. He had understood the angel had feelings for him - what he didn't understand because how could an angel love a guy like him - but he still didn't get used at this. He knew with the time he will do it and maybe he will feel the same thing if his love for Dean disappeared.

He closed his eyes again and profited of the sensation that the hand in his hair gave. He hadn't felt it for a long time already and he should admit he missed it. Some minutes went by while Gabriel watched Sam. He thought the latter was sleeping so when the young man spoke, he was surprised.

"Gabriel, where are we ?" The archangel's hand immediately stopped before continuing its gesture.

"Do you really want to know the answer ?" he asked in a whisper as if he didn't want to disturb the calmness of the place. Sam opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yes." Gabriel sighed.

"Fine. We're in a world I created in order so you could be safe, Sam."

"So nothing here is real ?"

"No, nothin here is real. What we're living at in this moment is real, Sam. What I'm telling you is real but indeed, this place isn't real." Sam sat up and sighed.

"Why ?"

"Why what ?"

"Why did you bring me here ?"

"Because here is the safest place for you. Nobody won't be able to hurt you and here I'm going to take good care of you." Sam shook his head.

"No, Gabriel, you didn't have to do that. I… I really don't deserve that. " Gabriel frowned. He took Sam's hands in his and forced him to look at him.

"Of course, you deserve that, Sammy. In spite of your actions, you still want to do good. You deserve to be happy after everything you suffered."

"But Lucifer is free and if we don't stop him, he'll destroy everybody. Because of me. I have to find a solution to take him down."

"Your only solution is you staying here."

"What ? No !"

"Yes, Sammy. You're Lucifer's vessel, he needs you to destroy the Earth. If you stay here, protected, he won't be able to have you, to possess you and then destroy everything." Sam lowered his head. Gabriel was right. If Lucifer couldn't find him, the devil wouldn't be able to possess him. Suddenly he thought about his brother.

"But Dean…" Saying his name was hard for him. The pain of the last évents still was present in him.

"Forget Dean !" Gabriel exclaimed unhappily. He didn't want Sam to think about him anymore. Not after all the pain he inflicted at his own brother and lover. "He hurt you by cheating on you !" Sam felt like crying when he heard those words. Remembering what he had seen was so painful. "I know me saying that hurts you, Sammy but he's with Castiel now and he doesn't seem to want to leave him."

Sam's tears fell and the hunter lowered his head. It was as if a knife stabbed his heart again and again.

"Hey Sammy !" Gabriel murmured taking Sam's head in his hands and raised it in order to look at Sam. "Don't cry anymore, baby boy, it'll be alright now because I'm here. I'm going to take care of you and you'll forget everything about him." Sam began to sob.

"Please, Gabriel, make me forget about everything, I want to remember nothing about him." The archangel took him in his arms and hugged him.

"Shh, Sammy, I'm here," he whispered in his ear. "Everything'll be alright." They remained like that for a long time.

Sad, no ? Please review *puppy eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean and Cas stumbled across the desert. Dean felt like he was sweating his body weight away from him. It was making Dean mad that here he was, his clothes wet from it, and Cas wasn't showing one drop.

"Come on Cas." Dean said as they walked. "Can't you get us someplace, I don't know, better?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Cas asked.

"Somewhere without all this sun!" Dean yelled. Cas nodded and closed his eyes. A moment later, they were standing on a crowded street. It was colder than it had been. "Thanks Cas..." Dean said as he looked for his friend, but he couldn't find him. "Cas?" Dean asked. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was spun around.

Meanwhile, Cas was walking down the street, trying to find Dean. He was having trouble since they had been seperated when they arrived there. He didn't know where he had sent them, but he was guessing that it wasn't safe considering the first place they had ended up was a desert in Mongolia. That's when he saw someone standing there. It looked a lot like Dean.

"Dean, thank gooddness." Cas said. He turned to look at Cas, a smile coming onto his face.

"Wow." He said, running his hands on Cas's chest. "You're really cute."

"You're not Dean?" Cas asked, trying to move away from the man.

"My name's Tom, but if you come back to my place with me, I can be whoever you want me to be." He winked at Cas, sending a cold chill down his spine. Cas tried to move away from him, but Tom grabbed his arm and pulled him close to him.

"Let me go!" Cas called out. Suddenly there was someone standing beside them.

"There's two of you?" He asked, looking at Tom. Cas looked to see Dean in handcuffs, being held by a very angry looking Sherrif Axel Palmer.

"I told you, my name's Dean Tallarico!" Dean yelled. "And his name is Anthony Perry!" Dean looked at Cas who was almost in tears as Tom continued to grab his arm and try to get him to run with him. "Get your damn hands off of him!" Dean growled. Axel looked just in time to see Tom running, his hand firmly wrapped around Cas's wrist.

"Hey!" Axel asked, running after Tom and Cas. Dean was still in his handcuffs but tried to run after them anyway.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. Axel ran into Tom, knocking him to the ground, who took Cas down with him. Cas slammed into a brick wall, falling limply to the ground. Axel latched handcuffs around Tom's wrists while Dean went to Cas. "Come on buddy, wake up!" Dean begged. Suddenly, the world around them froze.

"And this is the reason why you can't see Sam." Gabe said. Cas was beginning to wake up as Gabe talked.

"You asshole!" Dean yelled. "Let me see Sam!"

"I think that you should have a little more fun first." Gabe laughed. Then he snapped his fingers.

How funny is it that I got the MBV chapter? Don't worry, this Tom has no idea who Sam is. LOL! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This time, Castiel and Dean appeared in a back street. The hunter started to look around them with the hope that he would recognize something. But it wasn't the case. He sighed, swearing at the archangel responsible for this situation.

"Where are we now ?" Castiel looked at him then at the end of the alleyway.

"I don't know. Probably an another reality. We should get out of here." Dean nodded. They walked and went out of the back street. However they stopped when they realized they were somewhere they didn't recognize. They were in an unfamiliar town which was near a beach based on the smell of the ocean. "We should walk."

"To go where ? We don't know where we are," Dean retorted.

"But if we stay here without moving, people will think we are crazy and we have bad intentions. Moreover it is not by waiting that we will find Sam." Dean sighed again.

"Maybe." They started to walk, hoping to find something that could help them. However after walking for a good while, they found nothing. Dean spoke. "We won't find Sam walking, Cas. We should…" Castiel interrupted him by taking his arm to stop him.

"Dean." The hunter turned around to look at him.

"What ?" Castiel didn't answer but instead, he pointed out something. Dean followed his look and saw on the other side of the street a man. A strange man with a ton of piercings and tattoos. A part of his hair was green and he wore strange clothes. Dean raised one eyebrow. "Why do you want to show me a punk man ?"

"Because it is you," Cas answered. Dean opened his eyes wide. What was Castiel talking about ? This strange man couldn't be him, it was impossible. He had never worn those kind of clothes and he had never dyed his hair green.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but you're wrong. That man can't be me."

"He looks like you." Dean looked at the man who was sat on a bench eating a sandwich then at Castiel.

"Dude, are you blind or what ?" Castiel didn't answer. Without saying something, he crossed the street. Dean watched him moving closer of the man and start to speak with him. The man raised the head and smiled before answering at the angel. Dean watched surprised the two talking as if they were friends.

Ten minutes went by, then twenty and finally Castiel came back whereas the man was leaving.

"Finally ! You took your time to talk with him !" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but Priestly was very interesting." The human raised one eyebrow.

"Priestley ?"

"Yes, it's the man's name."

"Oh and what did your dear _Priestly_ tell you ?" Castiel frowned, not understanding why Dean behaved like that, and spoke.

"He works at a sandwich shop, he's the cook."

"That's all ? You spent twenty minutes to learn that ?"

"Of course no, Dean, but what we talked dosen't concern our situation." Dean frowned. Suddenly a thought appeared. Something wasn't right.

"Cas, are you sure we're in differents realities ? Because if it was the case, all versions of me would be named Dean and we'd already see Sam. Except that this guy's name who would look like me from what you said is Priestly and we only saw Sam once. Except that he didn't recognize us and he said his name wasn't Sam. So there's a problem, no ?" The angel seemed thinking about what Dean just said.

"You're right. Maybe we are not in différents realities."

"So where are we ?" Castiel looked at Dean.

"I don't know."

As you had guessed, Dean and Cas met Priestly lol Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They had been walking around, admiring the beautiful town when the next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of a crowded city and it was cold. Dean tightened his jacket that had been tied around his waste around him and looked over at Cas.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled. "Can't your brother make up his mind where he wants to send us?"

"Sorry Dean." Cas said. Dean looked across the street to see a blonde woman standing outside a car, looking around. A man walked up to her and she shook her head no at something. He raised his hand and smacked her across the face. Dean stared with anger at this. No one should hit a woman like that, well, except demons. That he had done one too many times. "Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked. He looked across the street at the same time the man did. Dean and Cas's eyes both widened.

"That's...that's you!" Dean yelled. "What's up with the Sammy hair-do though?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Cas suggested. "I mean, that verison of me doesn't look too friendly."

"Relax Cas." Dean said. "We've already met two of me and one of Sam. Might as well meet one of you." Dean said. He looked both ways before he crossed the street. Cas quickly followed, not sure what Dean's game plan was. He knew how Dean liked to act without thinking. This time wasn't much different.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "Wait up!"

"Hey!" Dean yelled out. The Cas look alike glared at Dean. He looked the woman next.

"Did you call the cops Karla?" The man growled at the woman. The blonde woman, a younger girl named Karla Homolka, shook her head.

"No Paul. I don't know who this is." Karla said. The man, Paul Bernardo, looked at Dean. Karla did as well, hoping maybe this was her ticket out. She would gladly go to jail if it meant stopping Paul's reighn.

"What do you want?" Paul asked more polietly than he had spoken to Karla.

"Well, my buddy's and my car broke down half a mile away. I was wanting to know if you could tell me where we are?" Dean asked. Paul smiled at Dean, showing him the blue eyes that Dean only remembered Cas having.

"Ontario, Canada." Paul answered. "I'm Paul and this is my wife Karla."

"Dean." Dean said, sticking out his hand. "And this is Cas." He pointed back at Cas, who's eyes locked with Karla's. She noticed the features that made Paul and Cas look alike.

"Let's go home Paul." Karla said. "I'm tired." Paul glared at Karla before looking back at Dean and Cas.

"It's nice to meet you." Paul said. "If you're going to be in Canada for awhile, we should all hang out. It should be fun." He said. Dean nodded and turned to Cas, tugging on Cas's coat sleeve.

"Come on Cas." Dean said. He began to pull Cas away. Once they were away from Karla and Paul, Dean looked up at him. "We need to get the hell out of here." Dean said.

"Why?" Cas asked. Dean looked back at Karla and Paul then back at Cas.

"Paul is a very bad man. Trust me. I saw a movie about him. It wasn't pretty." With that, the two began to walk away from the couple as fast as they could.

The movie Karla is based off the real life story of Karla Homolka and Paul Bernardo, who tortured, raped, and murdered many girls in Canada, including Karla's little sister, back in the 1990's. Karla is played by Laura Prepon, better known for her role as Donna Pinciotti on That 70's Show, and Paul is played by a young, and very good looking Misha Collins. I've only seen the movie twice and it's very, very hard to watch it and then see Misha as an angel. I'd advise to have tissues ready just in case. Anyway, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam still was on the grass but, this time, he was sitting down. He was staring into the horizon thoughtfully and melancholically. No matter what he did, he didn't manage to not to think about Dean anymore. He didn't want to though. He didn't want to because every thought about his older brother and lover hurt him. It was like a stab in his heart. Sometimes the pain was so much he couldn't breath for a moment.

It was infortunate to say that but it was because of the pain he felt every time he thought about his brother he knew how much he loved him. In fact, he was pretty sure if Dean excused himself and told hime he wished he hadn't cheated on him, he would probably forgive him. Every time they fought since they were together, some words, some caresses and one kiss were enough to forgive. He couldn't stay mad at his brother, not when the latter tried to make it up. That's why he agreed to leave with Gabriel. He didn't want to pardon his lover and for the moment he couldn't bear to see him, especially if he was with Castiel.

A noise resounded and he jolted surprised. He knew it was Gabriel. He was the only one who could come here. He felt Gabriel sit beside him but he continued to stare to the horizon. Since he was here, the archangel always was here for him. With his own ways, he tried to comfort him and to make him forget about his relationship with Dean and what had happened a bit before their meeting. He was so grateful for that because sometimes it worked.

"Hi Sam," Gabriel said cheerfully.

"Hi," Sam answered softly. No other words were exchanged for a moment. But Gabriel was talkative by nature. He couldn't be quiet for a long moment.

"What are you thinking about ?" San turned his head to look at the angel.

"Something I'd like to not to think about." Gabriel then understood and sighed. He hoped Sam would forget little by little the man who hurt him but he knew it would take time, especially with Sam. The young hunter was so sensitive.

"Sam…" Gabriel began but Sam interrupted him.

"I know, Gabe, with time, I won't think about him...or them anymore but now just thinking about that is painful and…" Sam didn't finish his sentence and Gabriel didn't incite him to continue. For a long moment, the silence reigned.

I know it's short but I didn't have inspiration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After escaping from Karla and Paul, Dean and Cas found themselves standing outside of a high school. Dean could've sworn that Alexis Bledel and Chad Michael Murray had just walked by, but he thought he was seeing things. People like them wouldn't be in a town like this. There wasn't even a McDonalds anywhere to be seen.

"Where are we now?" Cas asked.

"I don't know Cas. Let me just pull the GPS out of my ass and find out!" Dean yelled. Cas looked away from him.

"There's no need to be cruel." Cas said. He looked around until his eyes locked on someone familiar. He rushed forward, leaving Dean in the dust. Dean sighed and chased after his friend. They really needed to stick together after what happened when Dean and Cas met crazy assed Dean.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled. That's when he saw who Cas was running towards. It was a sad looking, shaggy haired kid standing on the sidewalk next to a place called Luke's. He was talking to a girl...was that Alexis Bledel and how does he know who that is...and he was smiling. Cas went and grabbed the kids arm.

"Sam?" Cas asked. The kid looked at Cas like he was a leper or something. Dean was right by Cas's side. He looked at the kid as well. He did look an awful lot like Sam did. And it was breaking Dean's heart.

"Excuse me?" The kid asked. "My name's not Sam."

"But you look just like him." Cas said. The Sam look alike backed away from Cas, Alexis Bledel at the hip.

"My name is Dean." The kid said. "Dean Forrestor." Dean Winchester looked at him strange.

"So you're not Sam?" Dean W. asked. Dean F. rolled his eyes and groaned.

"No!" He yelled. "Now get out of here before I call the cops!" Dean and Cas quickly backed up before running from him.

"I liked Priestly a lot better." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes. If he heard one more thing about the moehawk freak, he was going to scream.

"Come on." Dean said with a sigh. "We really need to get out of here before something bad happens...again." He added. Cas closed his eyes. That's when they sprang open again and he gasped. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"I think I may have found the real Sam."

Is that going to be a good thing or a bad thing? Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

For a moment, Dean didn't know what to say. He was surprised by Castiel's words. The angel thought he found his Sammy ? Then he realized what it meant.

"What ?"

"I think I may have found the real Sam," Castiel repeated, thinking his friend didn't hear. Then he explained. "I succeeded to feel him but I could have done that since we came here if only I didn't forget the fact that Sam has in him a part of my Grace." Dean opened his eyes wide.

"Cas, we don't have the time to talk. Take me to Sam now before your brother realizes we know where they are." The angel nodded and put two fingers on Dean's forehead. A second later, they appeared in a peaceful place. But either Cas or Dean paid attention to that. For them, there only was Sam who was the most important for the moment. So they looked around them to see if they could find him. It was Dean whom saw him laying down on the grass. Without losing time, the hunter started to run, followed by Castiel. "Sam !"

Apparently Sam heard somebody calling him and he stood up, looking for the one who called him. It was at this moment he saw the two persons who he absolutely didn't want to see come closer of him. He opened his eyes wide, he thought he was safe here. Gabriel promised him. He wanted to run away but it was too late. Dean already was in front of him whereas Castiel was behind him, blocking the only way he could take to escape.

"Sammy. Now that I finally found you, I can talk to you," Dean said. However Sam shook his head.

"No. I don't want to talk with you. Leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore." Dean was shocked by these words. Gabriel had told him these words but he had thought it wasn't the truth, the archangel just wanted to try to stop him, to hurt him. But now he realized they really were true. Sam really wanted he leave him alone.

"Sammy please. I really want to talk with you because I have important things to tell you."

"And I don't want to hear them." Dean's heart hurt. He didn't know why his brother and his lover refused to talk with him. Then he realized perhaps what Gabriel had told him about him having hurt Sam also was what Sam thought.

"Sammy, do you think I have cheated on you ?" He saw his brother tense and he knew he was right. "Why Sammy ? Why do you think I would do that to you ? I love you. You know I love you, don't you ?" Sam snorted.

"Yeah right, you love me," he said, not believing his brother.

"It's the truth, Sammy. Do you think I'd come here if it's not the case ? I do love you. More than anything." Sam seemed to think about that and Dean hoped he believed him. However he couldn't know it because someone appeared. Dean turned around to see him and frowned.

"Gabriel."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Didn't I tell you to leave Sam alone?" Gabe asked as he stepped closer to Sam. He protectivly wrapped an arm around Sam. Dean felt his anger grow at the sight of Gabriel touching the love of his life. All he wanted to do right now was skin the archangel and pick Sam up in his arms and take him home. But he couldn't as long as Gabe was putting stuff into Sam's head.

"You can't tell me what to do." Dean said. "You're not my dad." Gabe laughed and rolled his eyes. Then he smiled. He had been working on a plan while Sam was here and had come back to put the plan into effect. He roughly kissed Sam right in front of Dean. That pushed Dean over the edge. He ran forward a pushed Gabe away from Sam. Cas grabbed his brother and shoved him up against a tree. Sam fell to the ground. Dean went to him and pulled him into a hug. Sam opened his eyes and looked at him strange.

"Who are you?" He asked. He looked over at Gabe, who was still held agaisnt the tree. "Gabe, what's going on?"

"Hold on Sammy." Gabe said. He pushed out of Cas's hold and ripped Dean away from Sam. He offered his hand and helped Sam stand up. Sam stood closer to Gabe, who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. "I've got you."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean demanded to know. Gabe glared at him. Sam cowered in Gabe's arm like a little kid that was scared of the monster in their closet. Gabe gently brushed Sam's hair with his fingers.

"See Dean." Gabe said. "Sam doesn't even know who the hell you are. So just get out of here and continue the fun that you were having with my little brother." That's when Cas and Dean realized why Sam had left. He must have seen them hugging each other on Dean's bed and he must have thought that Dean was going back to the angel to get things from him that he might not be getting from Sam.

"That's it." Dean said. He ran behind the tree and cut his hand, but then he realized that he'd be sending Cas away. "Cas, get over here." Dean said. Cas quickly ran over and did what he knew had to be done. Gabe wasn't thinking fast enough, because the next thing he knew, he was being sent away. Sam was left standing there alone. Dean ran forward.

"Let's go." Cas said. "We have to get out of here before Gabe can come back. You two have the markings to prevent him from tracking you. And I can fight him off."

"Okay." Dean said. Sam was scared as Cas touched both of their shoulders and they disappeared.

They arrived back in the forest. Sam was huddled against a tree away from Dean and Cas. He was absolutly terrified and Dean was trying everything he could to make Sam calm down. But he just wasn't.

"Where's Gabe?" Sam asked. "I want him."

"Sam, Gabe is the bad guy. We're the good guys." Dean said, motioning between him and Cas. "And we're going to protect you."

"But Gabe was protecting me." Sam said. "We're in love." Dean looked over at Cas before looking back at Sam. He knelt down by him and placed his hands on his arms.

"Sam, look at me." Dean said. Sam looked up at him with misty eyes. "Gabe doesn't love you like I do. I love you so much that it kills me when you get hurt or sick. I die a little on the inside when I see someone trying to take you away from me. I'm never going to let anyone take you from me again. Understand?" Dean asked. That's when he remembered a nightmare that he had not too long ago. But he pushed it away and decided that he'd talk to Sam about it when he got his Sam back.

"Please." Sam begged as tears began to pour from his eyes. "I just really want to go with Gabe." That's when Sam ripped out from Dean's grasp and took off running. He ran out of the forest into the danger.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, running after him. Cas was close behind. Gabe appeared moments later, slamming Dean into the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" Gabe called out to him. That's when they heard screaming. Cas looked up to see that someone had a hold of Sam. He ran forward to try to help him, only to suddenly feel very light. His body fell to the ground as his grace rentered the world where he had went after saving Sam's life not too long ago.

"Thank you boys for helping me." Zachariah said as he took Sam into his arms and held him as he tried to fight to get away. "Be seeing ya." With that, he was gone. Gabe glared at Dean before he realized that his own little brother was laying on the ground. And as a matter of fact, it didn't look like he was alive.

Oh no! Zach's got Sammy! Fangirls attack lol! Please review


End file.
